Twins Fujodanshi
by Akita Rei
Summary: Naruko dan Naruto. Sepasang anak kembar yang selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu dan kompak! Hal apakah itu? Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #3! Sedikit Hint NaruSasu, ItaKyuu dan SasoDei


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sedikit hint untuk ****NaruSasu, SasoDei, ItaKyuu****, dan pair yaoi lainnya...**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, mengandung unsur ****FUJOSHI, FUDANSHI, YAOI, DAN YANG SEJENISNYA****, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, dan yang lainnya. Fic persembahan dari saya untuk ****Fujoshi Independence Day #3****. Satu bukti bahwa saya masih fujoshi(walaupun udah agak berkurang).**

**Summary: Naruko dan Naruto. Sepasang anak kembar yang selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur. Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu dan kompak! Hal apakah itu?  
>.<strong>

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
>artinya<br>TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Uzumaki Naruko dan Uzumaki Naruto. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Sepasang anak kembar dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze yang selalu bertengkar. Tidak pernah akur. Tidak pernah kompak. Walaupun sebagian besar hal dari mereka itu sama, namun mereka tidak pernah _sama_ dan tidak suka disamakan. Benci, malah. Yaa, itulah Naruto dan Naruko. Kakak-adik kembar yang sifatnya tidak bisa dibilang _kembar_ walaupun dari fisik mereka, sangat _kembar_. Sama-sama punya rambut kuning terang, kulit putih agak kecoklatan, iris mata biru jernih, dan sama-sama berumur 16 tahun.

Naruto dan Naruko... dibalik sifat yang sangat tidak serasi, sebenarnya mereka menyimpan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan, Minato dan Kushina, ayah dan ibu NaruNaru, tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka.

Sesuatu yang disembunyikan itu, merupakan satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat NaruNaru kompak. Sebuah rahasia yang sangat-sangat dirahasiakan keduanya.

Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dengan cara _tidak akur_ karena mereka tau _rahasia orangtua_. Kakak-adik yang bertengkar adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Karena jika mereka akur, mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yaa... _rahasia orangtua_.

Dan itulah sedikit hal tentang latar belakang dua tokoh utama cerita ini...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Twins Fujodanshi  
>Created by: Devangel Heavaell<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sabtu pagi... Ahh... hari Sabtu. Hari libur bagi sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Kota Konoha. Hari libur bagi Naruto dan Naruko. Juga hari libur untuk Minato dan Kushina.

Di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki...

"NARUKO! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, SEKARAAANG!"

"TIDAK! KAU YANG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, NARUTO!"

"GAAAAH! AKU MAU PAKAI BAJU, JADI KELUAR!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK? KAU YANG KELUAAAAAAAR!"

Yaa... inilah suara-suara yang kau dengar jika pagi ini kau melewati rumahnya NaruNaru. Rumahnya _si kembar kuning_.

Pagi hari, sudah dimulai dengan pertengkaran _kecil_ disini. Setidaknya masih _kecil_ selagi belum ada yang masuk rumah sakit atau kaca yang pecah atau _sesuatu yang rusak_. Kita lihat lebih dekat... masuk ke rumah dua tingkat yang lumayan besar itu. Dan mari kita masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara, Kamar Naruto dan Naruko.

Ohh ya... disinilah pusat teriakan-teriakan tadi. Tempatnya Naruko dan Naruto bertengkar. Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Begini, ya... kamar Naruto dan Naruko, digabungkan. Jadinya satu kamar berdua. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina dan Minato sampai masih _menyimpan_ NaruNaru dalam satu kamar! Yaa... walaupun mereka kembar, umur mereka kan sudah 16 tahun! Mereka juga berbeda jenis. Perempuan dan laki-laki! Tidakkah mereka menyadari itu?

Dan... penyebab Naruto dan Naruko bertengkar, masih berhubungan dengan kamar itu. Naruto, baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak berpakaian. Begitu pula dengan Naruko, dia juga baru saja selesai mandi... setelah itu... yaa kau tau lah... mereka berdebat siapa yang memakai baju duluan... haah... mereka benar-benar masih bersifat anak-anak...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Baiklah... lupakan saja masalah pertengkaran awal itu karena cerita sebenarnya, adalah sesuatu yang terjadi setelah mereka berpakaian...

Kini, Naruto memakai pakaian sehari-harinya. Kaos pendek berwarna putih dengan gambar seekor rubah berekor sembilan dan celana jeans panjang. Sedangkan Naruko, memakai kaos panjang berwarna kuning polos dan rok jeans pendek. Sudah diberitahukan kalau Naruto dan Naruko tidak sama dan tidak suka disamakan. Mereka pun berkumpul bersama ibu dan ayahnya di ruang makan. Untuk sarapan pagi tentunya.

"Mama sama Papa kok rapi banget... mau kemana, nih?" tanya Naruko yang agak heran dengan kedua orangtuanya yang kini telah rapi. Lengkap dengan beberapa koper di dekat mereka.

"Iya... mau kemana?" Naruto mendukung Naruko. Dia juga penasaran dengan orangtuanya yang sekarang malah senyum-senyum gajelas.

"Gini ya... sebenernya, Mama sama Papa ada tugas dinas ke luar negeri... sekalian mau liburan juga, sih. Tadinya, mau ngajak kalian, tapi... Mama sama Papa pengen kalian kompak jagain rumah dengan baik..." jelas Kushina sambil menatap dua anaknya dengan pandangan menyesal... percaya atau tidak, ini ada strategi Kushina supaya NaruNaru mau ditinggal di rumah selagi dia dan Minato _ada tugas dinas_.

"Terserah aja, sih... mau kemana juga... lagian itu bukan urusanku..." komentar Naruto dingin setelah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengambil roti dan mengoleskan mentega juga susu cair di atasnya. Sukses membuat Minato yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Naruto heran. Sejak kapan anaknya yang ceria ini jadi dingin?

"Ah... iya... terserahlah kalian mau kemana..." Naruko mendukung komentar Naruto tadi. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Kushina yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto, lalu meminum susu coklatnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu... kalian kami tinggal, ya... tenang, cuma 3 hari kok! Nggak bakalan lama..." kata Minato sambil mengangkut kopernya ke mobil yang ternyata sudah siap berangkat di luar rumah.

"Begitulah... sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto! Naruko! Jaga rumah yang bener, ya!"

Setelah itu pintu ditutup dan kini tinggal Naruto dan Narukolah yang ada di rumah...

Suasana kini hening... tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak niat ngobrol sekarang ini. Selesai makan, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kamar _mereka_.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar ditutup oleh Naruko. Naruto yang sudah ada di dalam kamar segera naik ke kasurnya. Dan tiduran disitu. Begitu pula Naruko yang ikut naik ke kasur. Bukan kasur Naruto! Tapi kasurnya sendiri! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu(?), mereka gak incest, kok...

"Hey, Naruto..." kata Naruko pelan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm? Apaan?" balas Naruto ikutan pelan. Ah! Ternyata mereka bisa akur juga... tumben banget gak berantem...

"Modem punyamu masih ada pulsanya?" tanya Naruko.

"Masih. Emangnya kenapa?" Naruto nanya balik.

"Umm... kita terusin browsing yang kemaren, yuk!" ajak Naruko dengan pipi yang kini bersemu merah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Tapi hanya sekilas. Sebentar.

"Boleh..." jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai aneh. Membuat Naruko melakukan hal yang sama pula. Kini, mereka sama-sama menyeringai. Kemudian, Naruko beranjak turun dari kasurnya untuk mengambil laptopnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kasur dan mengambil modemnya yang disimpan disitu. Tempat _rahasia Naruto_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rahasia karena Naruko tau tempatnya.

Setelah mengambil laptopnya, Naruko pun naik ke kasur Naruto dan tengkurap disitu dengan Naruto yang ikut tengkurap di samping kirinya. Naruko menyimpan laptopnya di depan mereka. Menyalakan laptopnya, mengoneksikan laptopnya ke internet pake modemnya Naruto, kemudian browsing bersama Naruto.

Mereka membuka browser. Mencari sesuatu dengan Leegle(?), mesin pencari situs yang paling terkenal disini. Kemudian... memasukan kata kunci... dan–

_Currrrrrr..._

–darah dari hidung pun mengucur dengan deras dari keduanya... bahasa kerennya sih, _nosebleeds_...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_OMG_! Keren banget, Nar! Mereka bener-bener hot! Mereka... _pair_ kesukaanku! KYAAAAAA!"

"Iya! Aku juga cinta sama mereka, Nar! _My god_... mereka emang _pair_ yang paling kucinta!"

"Hehehe... untung aja Papa en Mama keluar... jadi kita bisa liat-liat merekaa!"

"Hu-um! Kita beruntung banget, Naruko! Ah... coba mereka pergi lebih lama lagi..."

"Iyaa... oiya! Naruto, kemaren malem aku buka kulkas... nyari _choco-dev_*****... tapi kok nggak ada, ya?"

–GLEK!–

Panik melanda Naruto sekarang ini... bingung mau bales apa... ooh, betapa malangnya Naruto...

"Umm... err... e-eto... Na-Naruko... s-se-sebenernya... kemaren pulang sekolah aku makan _choco-dev_-mu... ma-maaf ya... aku kelaperan, soalnya..." jelas Naruto agak-agak gagap... takut, kayaknya... dan sekarang... Naruko pun _shock_! Bagaimana tidak? _Choco-dev_ yang dua hari lalu baru saja dibelinya dengan hasil kerja keras malakin orang, ternyata dimakan sampai habis tak bersisa oleh kakak kembarnya, Naruto! Ah... sebenarnya Naruko ingin menangis dan mukul-mukul dada Naruto kayak sinetron-sinetron di TV saat adegan cewek yang diputusin pacarnya... hadeeh... tapi bukan Naruko namanya kalo nangis lebay cuma gara-gara masalah enteng beginian... yaa... nggak enteng-enteng amat, sih... soalnya _choco-dev_ itu, jenis coklat yang tergolong _'coklat mahal'_. Jadi wajar-wajar aja kalo Naruko _shock_ campur kesel. Dan soal yang 'nangis lebay', itu nggak mungkin banget terjadi pada _Nona Naruko_. Naruko 'kan cewek yang kuat. Saking kuatnya, dia mampu malakin anak-anak cowok yang preman di sekolahnya maupun di sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba, sebuah rencana licik hinggap ke otak _fujo_ Naruko.

"Hiks... hiks... Naruto jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Jahaaat! Hiks..." Naruko mulai melancarkan aksinya... dengan nangis sesegukan yang terlihat nyata... hmm! Nggak salah kalau Naruko milih ikut ke klub teater dan jadi juara sebagai aktris favorit(?) di pertandingan(?) drama antar sekolah...

"Na-Naruko... maafkan aku... maaf... ma-maaf..." kata Naruto dengan suara yang makin lama makin mengecil sambil menunduk dalam. _'Fufufu... sudah kuduga kau akan masuk dalam rencanaku...'_ pikir Naruko licik.

"Hiks... hiks... jahat..." Naruko masih nangis... berusaha untuk lebih menjerumuskan Naruto ke dalam perangkapnya.

"A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk dimaafkan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk dapat dimaafkan Naruko. _'Dapat, kau! Fufufu... bersiaplah, Naruto...'_ Ohh Naruto... tak sadarkah kau sudah masuk ke dalam rencana licik Naruko?

"Hiks... berikan aku tiga buah foto _hint yaoi,_ baru aku maafkan!" Naruko berkata sambil masih sesegukan... oh... mengiris jiwa(?)... dan kau tau? Permintaan Naruko itu, sukses membuat Naruto kaget nyaris mati...

"Pengen siapa aja?" Naruto bertanya sambil memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk... Naruko menyeringai, kemudian... "NaruSasu, SasoDei, ItaKyuu..." kata Naruko dengan seringaian yang makin menyeramkan.

_Oh my god!_

'Tuhan... dosa apa aku ini sampai-sampai Naruko memintaku memberikan foto _hint yaoi_ diriku sendiri? AKU TIDAK HOMOOOO! AKU NORMAL WALAUPUN **FUDANSHI**!' batin Naruto tersiksa... "Ta-tapi... Naruko–"

"Huweeeeeeee!"

"I-iya... iya... a-aku pergi..." kata Naruto pelan. Dia pun mengambil _camera digital_-nya, memakai sepatunya lalu kabur dari tempat Naruko. "Fufufu~" Naruko tertawa nista. Dia pun mengambil _handphone_-nya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu menekan tombol _call_. "Halo? Sakura... tolong ikuti Naruto... dia bakalan ngasih beberapa _hint_ yang mungkin bagus... fotoin, ya! Jangan lupa kasih tau aku kalo udah dapet... kemungkinan Naruto ke tempat Sasuke. _Jaa!_" Dan rencana Naruko pun dimulai dengan seringai jahat...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

'Haah... entah apa yang dia pikirkan... kejam sekali... menyiksaku sampai begini... haah... Naruko jahat...' Naruto berjalan pelan entah menuju kemana karena Naruto sendiri nggak tau mau kemana. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Yang jelas, sekarang Naruto sedang galau...

Naruto terus mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah... berjalan tanpa arah maupun tujuan. Hey! Kau tau, Naruto... berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan pikiran kosong itu sangat berbahaya! Akibatnya bisa fatal seperti...

–BRUK! GUBRAK!–

Yaa... seperti inilah contohnya... jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke jalanan... saat kau berjalan di trotoar sendirian, dan dengan pikiran kosong... besar kemungkinan kau akan tersandung sesuatu dan akhirnya jatuh dengan tidak elit ke jalan...

"Sedang apa kau disini, _Dobe?_"

Ahh... saat sedang asik-asiknya(?) memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan hingga sekarang kepalanya sakit, Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang yang sepertinya tertuju padanya. Naruto melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa... 'Mungkin cuma bayanganku aja...' pikir Naruto agak merinding. Dia pun melihat ke atas dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

–jepret!–

BLETAK!

"Tak bisakah kau TIDAK berteriak di depan wajah gantengku ini?" wah... orang yang ngomong tadi kayaknya narsis ya?

"Hah? _Wajah gantengmu_? Apa kau sakit, _Teme_? Sejak kapan kau narsis begini?" tanya Naruto pada sosok cowok yang tadi mengagetkannya. Dan... kenapa Naruto bisa kaget? Coba saja bayangkan... ketika kau melihat keatas... dan yang kau lihat adalah... umm... mungkin sebuah wajah pemuda berkulit putih dengan bola mata hitam kebiruan yang menatapmu tajam? Kau pasti akan terkejut hingga berteriak seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Hn..." gumam cowok yang tadi ngagetin Naruto. Oiya. Cowok itu namanya Sasuke. Eh? Sasuke? Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasu... NaruSasu... Naru... Sasu... Naruto... dan Sasuke?  
>Yap! Dialah Sasuke! Orang yang Naruko maksudkan untuk diambil gambar <em>hint<em>-nya bersama Naruto.

"Hey! Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang nggak ngomong apa-apa malah langsung pergi aja.

"Hn."

Jiaaah... singkat banget jawabannya, ya... kalau Naruko sekarang ada di posisi Naruto, yakin deh Naruko langsung hajar Sasuke sampe abis!

"_Ne_, Sasuke..." kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hm?" tanya... oh tidak... itu tidak cocok disebut sebagai pertanyaan... mungkin gumam Sasuke, ya?

"Aku dapet perintah dari Naruko..." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Uh-um?" Sasuke kelihatannya tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto ini. 'Eh... tunggu dulu... _perintah_?' pikir Sasuke heran. Naruto sama Naruko kan selalu bertengkar walaupun mereka kembar... bagaimana bisa Naruko _memerintah_ Naruto?

"Aku disuruh ngambil foto _hint_..."

"_Hint_? _Hint_ apa?" tanya Sasuke. Nah! Kalau ini baru pertanyaan!

"_Hint_... NaruSasu..." kata Naruto yang makin lama suaranya makin mengecil...

"Hah? NaruSasu?" ulang Sasuke heran... NaruSasu? Apaan NaruSasu? Naruto dan Sasuke? Kalo iya... ngapain? Jangan-jangan...

"Iya... aku disuruh Naruko ngambil foto _hint_ NaruSasu..."

"NaruSasu? Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke... memastikan...

"Yup!" jawab Naruto sambil ngangguk. Dan...

–_BLUSH!–_

mendadak, wajah Sasuke memerah. Cuma sebentar, sih... sebenernyaa...

"_Hint_-nya... ngapain?" tanya Sasuke lagi...

"Katanya sih... _hint yaoi..._" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya. Wajah Sasuke pun... memerah lagi... '_WHAT_? _H-hint... yaoi_? NARUSASU KATANYA? NARUSASU?' Sasuke berteriak dalam hati... kalo beneran teriak... uhh! OOC banget! Lebih tepatnya, sih... nggak Uchiha banget...

Sasuke diem...

Naruto juga diem...

Author pun ikutan diem(?)...

"Kenapa, Sas?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang nanya.

"N-ng-nggak kenapa-napa..." Sasuke berkata agak... gimana-gimanaa gitu... salting, dia!

"Oiya... cara ngambil _hint_-nya gimana, yah? Apa kita harus _'yaoi'_-an dulu?" Naruto nanya lagi sambil menatap langit... mikirin sesuatu...

Sasuke _blushing_...

Author juga ikutan _blushing_(?)...

"Gimana?"

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Masa kita harus _'yaoi'_-an dulu? Nggak banget, kan? Lagian aku gak homo! Aku punya cewek yang disuka... aku sering nonton _hen**i_ di rumah Kakek Jiraiya... aku suka baca buku _Icha-Icha _punya Kakashi... aku–" dan blablabla... Naruto menjelaskan semuanya sejelas-jelasnya... hey! Apa kau tidak sadar, Naruto? Kau baru saja membuka aibmu! Dan apa kau tau, Naruto? Setelah mendengar _penjelasan_mu itu... Sasuke terus saja menunduk! Melihat tanah! Apa kau tidak tau, Naruto? Tentu saja kau tidak tau... kau kan sedang menatap langit(?)... juga apa kau tau, Naruto? Sasuke _nyesek_ sekarang, Nar! Dalem(?)!

"Memangnya kau mau apa supaya dapet _hint_-nya, huh?" Sasuke yang mulai kesal akhirnya berbicara walaupun suaranya nggak Sasuke banget...

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tau, Sasuke..." gumam Naruto pelan... yang tadinya menatap langit, sekarang Naruto menatap tanah... Naruto, kenapa sih kamu nggak menatap mata gelap Sasuke yang menyiratkan kekecewaan, huh?

"Hey! Naruto..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Naruto pun bertanya. Dan... akhirnya kau menatap mata gelap Sasuke juga, Naruto! Nah, gitu dong! Kan keliatan bagus...

"Untuk mendapatkan _hint_-nya..."

"Uh-um? Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan ide?" Naruto nanya lagi. Dasar ni anak banyak banget nanyanya...

"Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku?" setelah menguatkan hatinya dan memberanikan dirinya, akhirnya Sasuke memberitahukan ide yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ada di otaknya... sejak Naruto bilang kalau dia disuruh Naruko untuk mendapatkan _hint_ dengannya.

"Hah? C-cium? Kau bercanda kan, Sas? Kalau aku menciummu, berarti aku kehilangan _first kiss_-ku dong! Ah yang benar saja!" protes Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan usulan Sasuke... 'Kau pikir aku tidak, hah? Dasar _dobe_...' kata Sasuke yang kesal dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah..." kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dengan hati yang perih seperti luka yang ditaburi garam. Naruto kini bingung mau apa. Antara memakai ide Sasuke atau tidak. Kalau memakai ide Sasuke... berarti kini Naruto harus mengejarnya seperti di film-film romantis saat putus dengan pasangannya dan _memberikan first kiss_-nya kepada Sasuke. Tapi kalau tidak... dia harus memikirkan cara lain, kemudian mengejar Sasuke dan melakukannya. Kalau mencari cara lain... belum tentu Sasuke _mau_ dan belum tentu juga Naruto mendapatkan ide lain. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Naruto harus **mencium** Sasuke demi _hint_ agar Naruko memaafkannya. Merasa belum terlambat, Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh karena... kau tau? Kecepatan berjalan Sasuke sama dengan kecepatan berjalan Ayahnya Naruto... ngebut!

"HEY! SASUKE!" panggil Naruto setelah dirasanya sudah cukup dekat dengan Sasuke. Yaitu tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti lalu berbalik, "apa, _do_–"

–jepret!–

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong begitu saja. Kau tau apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja kau tau! Naruto mencium Sasuke! Dengan romantisnya... seperti di film-film romantis saat adegan ciuman dengan kekasih. Sangat mesra...

Sasuke sempat kaget. He? Kaget? Napa kaget? Ya iyalah kaget! Coba aja sendiri. Kalau kau jadi Sasuke, lalu dicium tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang kau _suka_... kau pasti akan kaget!

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Memejamkan matanya dan memperdalam ciumannya agar lebih _indah_. Hey! Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke? Kau dan Naruto kini sedang di pinggir jalan! Di trotoar tepatnya! Nekat sekali kau memperdalam ciumanmu di tempat umum? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Kau bisa dianggap aneh! Yaa... kalau _fujoshi_ yang ngeliat sih... beda lagi ceritanya...

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Lumayan lah... dapet sepuluh detik... Naruto pun menatap Sasuke... menyelam kedalam mata gelapnya... dan dia menemukan sinar cinta(?) dari matanya... dan kebahagiaan...

"Hey! Sasuke..." kata Naruto pelan. Bermaksud agar ucapannya hanya didengar Sasuke saja.

"Hm?" balas Sasuke.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku harus mencari _hint_ lain..." kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari kalau dia masih memeluk Naruto langsung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menjauh. _Salting_... pasti malu banget, deh! Sangat-tidak-Uchiha-Sasuke-sekali. Jarang-jarang, kan Sasuke jadi _beda_ gitu? Soalnya kan selama ini Sasuke itu orangnya dingin dan _pelit_...

"Sudah dulu, ya! Aku mau cari _hint_ lagi! Daah!" kata Naruko sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke untuk mencari _hint_ lain yang diperintahkan Nona Naruko(?).

"Terima kasih... Naruto..."

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Naruto POV**_

Selanjutnya... _hint _ItaKyuu dan SasoDei... hmm~ dimana aku dapat _hint_ mereka? Setauku... mereka kan tidak pernah akrab... Sasori sama Deidara, ya... setauku... mereka gak pernah barengan deh... pasti susah banget dapet _hint_-nya... ditambah lagi Sasori yang suka cuek sama Deidara dan Deidara yang gak pernah peduli sama Sasori... haah... ampun, deh! Naruko ngerjain, nih! Terus... ItaKyuu... Kyuubi yang suka berantem sama Itachi karena katanya Itachi kurang ajar... jelas banget... susah dape–EH! Tunggu dulu... tunggu dulu... setauku Kyuubi sama Itachi sering berantem, kan? Tiap kali ketemu... mereka pasti aja berantem, kan? Dan saat mereka berantem–

"Hmm~" aku menunjukkan seringaian yang katanya mengerikan itu... hey! Gini-gini aku _fudanshi_, loh! Dan Naruko adalah _fujoshi_! Aku tau itu... kami adalah _fujodanshi bersaudara_! Bahkan kapanpun dan dimanapun... Naruko selalu cinta _yaoi_... '_Aku fujoshi dan aku bangga!'_ yah... aku selalu ingat dengan motto Naruko... dia adalah _fujo_ dan dia bangga dengan itu. Motto sejati seorang _fujoshi_ yang sudah akut seperti dia.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuubi yang suka berantem sama Itachi... kenapa gak kepikiran, ya? Aku kan bisa ngambil _hint_-nya waktu mereka lagi berantem! Iya nggak? Juga... waktu aku dan Naruko jalan-jalan sama Kyuubi buat nyari sesuatu terus Kyuubi ketemu Itachi dan mereka berantem... Itachi sering gombal sama Kyuubi di setiap kesempatan yang ada, loh! Aku dan Naruko saksi matanya! Kalo cewek yang digombalin sama Itachi seperti Itachi ngegombalin Kyuubi... bisa dipastikan cewek itu bakalan meleleh! Yaa itu perumpamaan aja, sih... mana ada manusia yang meleleh cuma gara-gara digombalin?

–"_Hi, sweety_!"–

Tau nggak? Itachi itu kakaknya Sasuke, loh! Yaa aku yakin sih, kalian udah pada tau kalo Itachi itu kakaknya Sasuke dan Sasuke itu adiknya Itachi... kalo belom tau... udah aku kasih tau barusan, kan?

–"Mau apa, lo? Belom puas elo nyiksa gua?"–

Dan juga... Kyuubi itu sepupuku... anaknya sodara dari Kushina... Ibuku dan Naruko. Umurnya Kyuubi sekarang... umm... kalo nggak salah sembilan belas taun, deh... rambutnya merah tapi nggak kayak Gaara, temenku di sekolah. Kyuubi ini rambutnya... merah... kayak darah gitu... iris matanya juga... merah bening... nggak tau turunan dari siapa... mana pupil matanya vertikal, lagi! Kayak kucing, tau nggak? Kalo belom tau... liat aja gambar kucing dan perhatiin matanya... cuma yang Kyuubi itu lebih tipis... tajem kayaknya...

–"Aku tidak pernah menyiksamu... karena aku mencintaimu, Kyuu-chan!"–

Hmm... tunggu dulu... perasaan dari tadi kok aku denger suara orang yang berdebat, ya? Dan... apa katanya tadi? _Kyuu-chan_?

–"Mau apa lagi sih lo? Ganggu banget!"–

Kok suaranya kayak aku kenal, ya? Suaranya cowok banget tapi melengking gitu? Kok kayak suaranya Kyuubi, sih?

–"Aku cuma pengen kamu jadi pacarku kok, Kyuubi~"–

Huh? Kyuubi? Aku melihat sekelilingku dan... ketemu! Kyuubi-Itachi. Berantem. Deket Universitas terdekat(?). Sip! Sempurna! Aku pun menyiapkan _camera digital_-ku yang tadi aku bawa... fufufu... aku sedang beruntung! Aku mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman tapi bisa dapet gambar yang bagus... dan ketemu! Di belakang tembok pager rumah orang! Lumayan lah... deket dari tempatku sekarang dan posisi yang bagus buat fotoin mereka karena disini pencahayaannya sempurna.

Kunyalakan kameranya... lalu memperhatikan mereka dengan kamera...

"Hah? Jadi pacar lo? Ck! Kalo ngayal... jangan tinggi-tinggi amat!" terlihat Kyuubi yang kini mulai kesal... kayaknya sih si Kyuubi keselnya daritadi, ya?

"Nggak, kok... aku nggak ngayal, Kyuu~ dan aku serius... jadilah pacarku..." dan terlihat juga Itachi yang mendekat kepada Kyuubi perlahan-lahan. Ohh! Terusin, Itachi!

"Cih... gua makin benci sama elo!" mulai, niih~

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu, kok..."

"GUA BENCI BANGET SAMA ELO!"

"Ahh~ Kyuu-_chan_ bisa aja... aku juga cinta banget kok sama kamu..."

"GAAAH! GUA BENCI MATI SAMA ELO!"

"Aku juga begitu... aku cinta mati kepadamu, Kyuu..."

"LO TUH NYEBELIN, TAU NGGAK?"

"Aku tau, kok... aku juga selalu cinta sama kamu..."

"ITACHI KAMPRET! LO TUH KAMPRET SEKAMPRET-KAMPRETNYA KAMPRET(?)!"

"Ahh... aku tau kau sangaat mencintaiku..."

"Che... nggak guna gua debat sama lo..." Kyuubi mengakhirinya. Berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Itachi. Ohh! Kyuubi! Kau jahat!

Hampir saja aku putus asa... Itachi mendekati Kyuubi lalu memeluknya dari belakang! MEMELUKNYA DARI BELAKANG! Itachi pun menenggelamkan(?) wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kyuubi. Siip! Itachi mau ngasih _kissmark_! Posisi bagus! Kyuubi yang kayaknya mulai mendesah nggak nyaman dan Itachi yang menjilat leher Kyuubi. Sempurna!

–jepret!–  
>–cekrek!–<p>

SIIIP! BERHASIL DAPET FOTO _HINT_ ITAKYUU! YATTAAAAA! Muahaha! Dibalik sifat aroganmu yang kejam... ternyata kau ini _uke_, ya Kyuubi~ fufufu~

Dan yang terakhir... kita cari _hint_ SasoDeeei!

**End Naruto POV**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto berjalan-jalan sambil bersenandung pelan... kau tidak perlu tau apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto... kalau betulan dan bener-bener pengen tau, hubungi Author(?).

Sambil berjalan, Naruto sambil melihat ke kamera digitalnya. Melihat-lihat foto yang pernah diambilnya... foto-foto _hint yaoi_ yang baru-baru ini diambilnya... ada foto... Neji dan Gaara(NejiGaa), Shino dan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Kiba, Papanya dan Papanya Sasuke(?), Itachi dan Kyuubi, dan yang lainnya... melihat foto-foto itu... ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak kencang dan mengatakan "AKU FUDANSHI DAN AKU BANGGAA!" tapi itu akan sangat memalukan mengingat disini... percintaan sesama jenis masih sangat-sangat dilarang... begitu pula _fans_-nya. Para _fujodanshi_.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah, Naruto menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut kuning panjang sepunggung dan sesosok pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Mereka kini ada di taman kota... duduk berdua dengan _canvas_ didepan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang melukis. Memang pemandangan disini bagus, sih... cocok buat dilukis walaupun agak susah karena banyak anak-anak yang bermain disini karena sudah sore...

Naruto mendekati bereka yang duduk berdekatan... berduaan... ah! Mesra, deh! 'Eh? Itu kan Deidara sama Sasori... tumben banget mereka berduaan... deketin, ah! Siapa tau dapet _hint_...' kata Naruto di dalam hati sambil menyiapkan _camera digital_-nya untuk mendapatkan _hint_. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus! Kalau Naruto berhasil, dia tinggal pulang, memberikan hasil fotonya, dimaafkan Naruko dan masalah selesai!

"_Danna_~ cara melukis yang bagian sana bagaimana?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu... yang sebelah sana... yang air mancur itu..."

"Oh... yang itu... sini, biar aku ajarkan teknik mudahnya, _Sweety_..."

Hah? _Sweety_? _Danna_? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Sasori dan Deidara saling memanggil dengan panggilan aneh seperti _Dobe-Teme_ begitu? Ja-jangan-jangan–  
>Yaa intinya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang saat mendengar sedikit percakapan SasoDei...<p>

Sasori memeluk Deidara dari belakang... memegang tangan kanan Deidara yang memegang kuas penuh cat, "begini caranya, _Sweety_..." Sasori pun membantu Deidara melukis di _canvas_ Deidara. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, segeralah Naruto memotret mereka. Dengan posisi mesra begini, inilah pose yang bagus untuk _hint_!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

–jepret!–  
>–cekrek!–<br>–krek!–

Hey! Kau tau jeritan apa yang barusan itu? Itu ada jeritan para _fujoshi_ sekitar sini yang kini sedang menatap SasoDei dengan segala jenis kamera di tangannya. Yaa inilah resiko terbesar kalau kau dengan pasangan sesama jenismu bermesraan di tempat umum. Seperti inilah! Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Karena dimana-mana ada _fujoshi_ dan mungkin juga _fudanshi_ yang selalu mengintaimu!

'BERHASIIIILLL! AKHIRNYAAAA!' Naruto kegirangan dan berteriak-teriak. Dalam hati tentunya. Naruto pun langsung menjauh dari SasoDei. Mumpung mereka masih belum sadar, kita CABUUUUT~!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto berjalan santai ke rumahnya. Dengan kamera di tangan yang sudah diisi dengan _hint_ yang Naruko minta. Semoga saja Naruko tidak minta macam-macam lagi... dan semoga saja setelah ini Naruko bisa memaafkannya.

"Naruko! Aku pulang! Aku memba–eh? Maaf?" tanya Naruto heran sambil menatap perempuan-perempuan yang sedang bergerombol di ruang tamu rumahnya entah sedang apa.

"OH! Naruto, kau sudah pulang rupanyaa~" kata Naruko sambil turun dari tangga. Dia baru saja dari lantai dua.

"Hei, Naruko... siapa mereka ini?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil berbisik di dekat Naruko dan melirik-lirik cewek-cewek yang lagi ngumpul itu.

"Oooh~ merekaa~ ada aja! Hei! Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"–Naruto mengangguk–"BAGUS!" Naruko pun segera menarik Naruto ke kamar _mereka_. Dan di kamar NaruNaru, ada...

"Oh... hai, Naruto!" sapa seseorang yang kini ada dikamarnya(dan Naruko). Sebenarnya ada dua orang cewek yang kini sedang dikamarnya. Dan Naruto kenal betul siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Hinata. Temannya juga Naruko.

"Ah... iya... hai juga... sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Oh? Kami... ahh~ kau tidak perlu taau~" Sakura berkata sambil berkutat dengan cameranya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura~ dia juga _sama seperti kita_, kok!" Naruko berkata sambil mendorong Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ini..." Hinata berkata pelan sambil menunjukkan empat lembar foto yang ada di tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat empat foto itu, dan...

"I-ini kan..." Naruto berkata pelan sambil membolak-balikkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya.

"_Happy Fujoshi(and maybe Fudanshi too) Independence Day _yang ketiga, Naruto-kun!"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

** End**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

***Choco-dev** = semacam coklat... hanya saja rasanya agak pedas... hanya dijual di dekat rumahnya Naruto dan Naruko. Harga coklatnya sekitar lima puluh ribu rupiah per batangnya.

A/N: AAAAAAAAA! Ficnya gaje bangeeeeeet! Hyaaaaaa! TAT  
>Mana publishnya telat lagi... alurnya gaje... scene kissu NaruSasunya gaje(pertama kali bikin), berantemnya ItaKyuu aneh, dan bagian SasoDeinya... HUAAAAA! KACAU! KACAU! KACAU! KACAAAAU! Fic yang dibikin selama 7 jam nonstop oleh saya... hancur sudah(?)! Lagi gak ada ide malah maksain bikin fic... hadeeh~ oiya! Ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat... jadi mohon komentarnya, yaa~<br>Buat pembaca fic saya yang My Parents is a Fairly... fanfic itu mau saya tulis ulang... dan kemungkinan saya bakalan update kalo reviewnya dah nyampe 50.

Sebenernya saya agak aneh sama genre dan main chara-nya... bagusnya saya pake genre apa, ya? Terus... chara nya bagusnya apa? Kasih tau, dong! XD

Sudahlah... =w=  
>Intinya sih... <strong>Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3!<strong>

Minta reviewnya, doong~ :3


End file.
